Globally, over 1.3 billion subscribers use Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, with annual growth of ˜100% annually. Existing LTE networks are based on ‘Global System Mobile Association’ (GSMA), 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards and various specifications providing architectural details. LTE network architectures typically use Internet Protocol (IP) as the main transport protocol for control plane (signaling messages), user plane (content delivery) and management plane (Operations, administration and management functions) communications.